swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna Totalna (edycja rozszerzona)
Wojna Totalna (edycja rozszerzona) — nowe wydanie opowiadającego o wojnie międzygalaktycznej opowiadania Smokescreena4, które wyszło spod pióra SuperSzyma. Głównymi celami jego powstania było dokończenie nieukończonej przez Smokescreena, który odszedł, fabuły, rozwinięcie jej i poprawienie jej logiki. Prace nad wersją rozpoczęły się 7 sierpnia 2017 roku. Treść Prolog Mikel Vicks, odkąd jego stopa postawiła pierwszy krok na Peralii po powrocie z letniej rezydencji premiera Sojuszu Południowych Systemów, nie dawał po sobie znać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, mimo że to uparcie powtarzał wszystkim, którzy martwili się o jego stan. Zapamiętany przez kolegów, jak również mistrzów ze Świątyni jako wybitnie posługujący się Mocą i mieczem jak na nastolatka wojownik, wyraźnie osłabł, a to świadczyło już źle. Kiepski Mikel nie był Mikelem, a do tego był jeszcze markotny i odpowiadał półsłówkami, chodził ze zwieszoną głową i był ogólnie zdekocentrowany. Wydawało się, że jego zapał rozbudzi długo planowany pojedynek z Ellen Skywalker, drugą padawanką jego ojca, którą niezwykle lubił pouczać i której zawsze chciał pokazać swoją wyższość. Mikel słyszał, że Ellen długo pracowała nad swoimi umiejętnościami w czasie, gdy on przebywał poza Świątynią. Vicks liczył na wyzwanie, a obie strony były równie zdeterminowane, by pokonać drugą. Skywalker — w ramach swego rodzaju zemsty za czasy, kiedy pokonywał ją na każdym treningu, uparcie wygłaszając formułki, żeby trzymała miecz wyżej. Mikel zaś był niezwykle ciekawy, czego nauczyła się jego rywalka. Przynajmniej na kilka dni syn Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi Rage'a Vicksa zaczął więc tworzyć bardziej złożone konstrukcje do wysławiania się. Rage brał to za dobry omen. W końcu przyszedł dzień pojedynku. Dwaj padawanowie weszli do dojo treningowego, następnie stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Mieli miecze świetlne, nie tak jak zazwyczaj miecze treningowe, ale moc ich ostrzy została zredukowana, by po walce nie zostało nic więcej, niż drobne zacięcia. Pokłonili się sobie jak doświadczeni wojownicy i uruchomili miecze. Ku zdziwieniu Mikela, Ellen trzymała miecz wyżej. Przy pierwszym zgrzycie krzyżujących się mieczy pchała z odpowiednią siłą, potem bezbłędnie niemal parowała. Redukowała siłę agresywnego Vaapadu, którym posługiwał się Vicks, statecznym Soresu, a atakowała z pomocą silnego i szybkiego Djem So. Mikel poczuł więc wielką satysfakcję, gdy na wyświechtanej szacie Jedi padawanki pojawił się pierwszy ślad obecności miecza świetlnego. Trudnym do zablokowania cięciem z dołu zadał też drugie, następnie trzecie i na przedramieniu lewej ręki Ellen pojawiła się pomarańczowa pręga. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy ta przerzuciła się na jednoręczne Ataru, a w dłoni zranionej ręki pojawił się złoty błysk kulki w Mocy. Był gotów obronić się przed atakiem, kulka jednak, jak sądził, odbiła się rykoszetem w tors Ellen. Już chciał zapytać, czy nic jej się czasem nie stało, gdy zauważył, że pomarańczowe ślady zniknęły, o ich dawnym istnieniu przypominały już tylko dziury o zwęglonych brzegach w tkaninie. Wtedy Ellen zaatakowała go telekinetycznym pchnięciem i gdy w wyniku tego jego głowa i miecz znalazły się dostatecznie nisko, wymierzyła cios prosto w tył głowy Vicksa. Przewrócił się i krzyknął. Kopnęła go jeszcze, wtedy cicho jęknął z bólu. Zakręciła młynek mieczem i ogłosiła wszem i wobec: — Wygrałam! Czy wy to widzieliście, wygrałam! Pokonałam niepokonanego Mikela Vicksa! Po chwili wymierzyła też w niego złotą kulkę i gdy rany zniknęły, podała mu rękę, chcąc pomóc mu wstać. Padawan jednak nie przyjął jej gestu. Lekko podniósł tylko tułów, podpierając się dłoniami. — To była bardzo satysfakcjonująca walka — rzekł, po czym opuścił niedbale swój tors, groteskowo uderzając przy tym w ziemię rozłożonymi rękami. Rage sądził, że nawet pomimo przegranej Mikel rozpogodzi się nieco. Niestety tak się nie stało, co było wybitnie dziwne. Nigdy nie był przygnębiony przegraną, nie podczas treningu. Może poczuł się zraniony tym, że pokonała go moja padawanka? Może czuł się tak, jakbym to ją szkolił lepiej, a jemu nie poświęcał uwagi? — przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, którą natychmiast odrzucił. Nie, nigdy nie miał do mnie pretensji o to, że jednocześnie szkolę Ellen. Nie sądził też, że chodziło o to, jakoby Mikel nie umiał przegrywać. Przypuszczał, że chodziło o to, co stało się na Gorgolii. Łudził się, że poczucie sprawienia komuś zawodu zanikło. Mylił się. Pojedynek był tylko odskocznią od jego myśli. Chcąc porozmawiać później z synem, w spokoju udał się na kolację, z ubolewaniem stwierdzając, że jest później niż zwykle. Lubił atmosferę na stołówce świątynnej. Było tam rodzinnie i przytulnie, a jedzenie było naprawdę dobre. Usiadł koło jedzącego z zapałem sałatkę ziemniaczaną Bena Wictera, jego od przeszło dwudziestu lat najlepszego przyjaciela i najbardziej zaufanego poplecznika. Spojrzał się on na Rage'a z pełną buzią. Miał brudną brodę. Vicks postanowił podzielić się z nim planami co do pierworodnego syna. — Muszę porozmawiać z Mikelem. Sądzę, że dręczy się za to, co stało się w trakcie spotkania króla Kryze'a z premierem Loptynem — z uwagi na współczesność tego wydarzenia, nie musiał dopowiadać, o co chodzi. Wszyscy i tak wiedzieli o wydarzeniach ostatnich tygodni i nie trzeba było nikomu tłumaczyć, co ma się na myśli, mówiąc peryfrazami. Nie chciał też w żaden sposób rozgrzebywać tematu, nazywając te wydarzenia po imieniu. W obrębie Rady rozmawiali już wiele razy na ten temat. W tym momencie pojawił się też Jalep, jak zwykle w cywilnym ubraniu zamiast szaty Jedi. Pomimo tego, że dopiero teraz dosiadł się przyniósł tacę z apetycznie wyglądającym kirosem w chrupiącej skórce, wiedział, o czym rozmawiali. Zapewne podsłuchiwał, jak zwykle. — Twój syn cały czas zadręcza się tym, że nie zdołał uratować króla przed dużo bardziej doświadczonym i potężniejszym lordem Sithów. Trzeba mu wytłumaczyć, że nie zawsze się wygrywa, jak również subtelnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma za wysokie ego. Nastolatek nigdy nie pokonał by potężnego Sitha, niezależnie od ilości midichlorianów we krwi. — rzekł Inkiz, a mina Bena sugerowała, że popiera to, co mówi Jalep. — To dobry pomysł. Zrobię to po kolacji. Teraz chyba najem się pieczonego kirosa, jestem głodny jak anooba. — powiedział, po czym ruszył do stołu. Gdy zastanawiał się nad wyborem surówki, rzucił oko na stół padawanów. Zobaczył tam swojego syna całującego Ellen w policzek, dość namiętnie jak na koleżeński całus. — Wybacz mi to, jak się zachowywałem, Ellen. W sumie to nawet cię lubię. — syn Rage'a szepnął rudowłosej padawance do ucha te słowa, jednak Wielki Mistrz nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Zamiast tego widział zdumione miny innych padawanów. Ach, dzieciaki, pomyślał. Zawsze szukają sensacji. — Ja też cię lubię, Mikel. Bywam zazdrosna, ale cię lubię. — odpowiedziała głośno Mikelowi Ellen, a jej odziedziczone po matce chłodne, niebieskie oczy ociepliły się na chwilę. W tym momencie Mikel wstał od stołu, zostawiając połowę kirosa. — Jak chcesz, możesz zjeść — rzucił do Rodisa Zsama, również jednego z najlepszych szermierzy wśród padawanów. Twi'lek rzucił podziękowanie, po czym ochoczo zabrał się do pałaszowania mięsa, poruszając przy tym śmiesznie lekku. Wtedy Mikel wyszedł krokiem, jakby miał już tu nigdy nie wrócić, a za drzwiami stołówki pobiegł w kierunku kwater mieszkalnych. Dziwne, nadzwyczaj dziwne. Ollia udała się z mamą, jak zazwyczaj w środy wieczorem, aby spotkać się z pozostałymi czterema członkami ich rodziny. Nie mieszkała z tatą i trzema braćmi w świątyni, bo nie była wrażliwa na Moc. Pospacerowały więc jak zwykle do kwatery taty, zawsze się tam kierowała na samym początku, bo potem tata potrafi zamknąć się w pokoju z mamą na długie godziny. Podobnie jak Thalia, była wielce zdziwiona, gdy Wielkiego Mistrza nie było w kwaterze. No trudno — pomyślała, wzruszając ramionami. Potem tam zajrzę. Skierowała się więc do kwatery najstarszego z jej braci, Mikela. Tutaj po raz kolejny spotkało ją zdziwienie. Pomimo tego, że słychać było oddechy i ruch w pokoju, drzwi były zamknięte na zamek, a to się nigdy nie zdarzało, chyba, że Mikela nie było w pokoju. Nie biorąc pod uwagę, że piętnastolatek może po prostu spędzać bardzo szczęśliwe i bardzo intymne chwilę z którąś z padawanek, Ollia wsunęła swoją kartę do drzwi. Miała dostęp, więc te odsunęły się z sykiem. Dziewczynka z ulgą stwierdziła, że nie dzieje się tam nic, przez co musiałaby przeprosić i wyjść, przez długie lata wymazując sobie ten widok z wyobraźni. Mikel klęczał obok szafki z plecakiem, do połowy pełnym od ubrań. — Mikel? Co robisz? — Pakuję się — odpowiedział opryskliwie. — Podaj mi, proszę, te spodnie. Tak, te brązowe. Ollia podała posłusznie, jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać się od pytania, dlaczego się pakuje. — Bo idę. — Gdzie idziesz? — Idę. — Gdzie idziesz? — Po prostu idę. Dotarło? — Dlaczego sobie idziesz? Mikel? Mikel?! — Nie nazywaj mnie tak — poprosił. — To jak mam cię nazywać? — Maveth. — Maveth? — Maveth. W tym momencie Mikel dopakował portfel, w którym miał wszystkie zebrane przez siebie pieniądze, zapiął pełny już plecak i wstał. Urwał najdorodniejszy z hodowanych przez siebie w szklanym pudełku żółtych kryształów i schował go do kieszeni, następnie podniósł z szafki swój miecz świetlny i rzucił siostrze. — Daj to Cerisowi. Ollia, chociaż nie była wrażliwa na Moc, miała doskonały refleks. Złapała miecz świetlny w rękę i przytaknęła poprzez kiwnięcie głową na prośbę brata. Wtedy Mikel wstał, narzucił swoją torbę na plecy i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Nim tata skończy kolację, będę już poza świątynią. Od Ollii dowie się, że uciekłem dopiero, gdy będę już w centrum Uana City, może nawet na promie do Perr, gdzie wyruszę w nieznane, byle jak najdalej od samego siebie. Nie uda im się mnie powstrzymać, z taką myślą wyszedł przez frontowe wejście do Świątyni. Obejrzał się ostatni raz na życie, które opuszczał. Zobaczył Ellen w oknie, opierającą się łokciami na parapecie i brodą na dłoniach. Miał nadzieję, że ona nie widziała jego. Byłaby odważniejsza, by ruszyć teraz po tatę i mnie powstrzymać, przeleciało mu po głowie. A dla mnie nie ma już odwrotu. Z niepokojem narzucił kaptur od bluzy, którą nałożył w zastępstwie szaty i stanowczym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Rozdział I Potężny wstrząs przeszedł przez wyrwany z nadprzestrzeni statek, przewracając wszystkich na pokładzie. Rage Vicks, brutalnie obudzony, wyjrzał przez okno, zastanawiając się, czy może nie dolecieli już na Bakurę, a wstrząs nie był kwestią gwałtownego hamowania. Widok nie zadowolił go. Powodem przedwczesnego zakończenia jego popołudniowej drzemki z pewnością nie było dotarcie do miejsca docelowego. Świat widziany z jego orbity był piękny, nieskażony działalnością ludzką i z pewnością nie był Bakurą. Było to tak dosadne, że natychmiast wyrwało go z niewyspania, w jakim pozostawał przez ostatnie trzydzieści sekund i zmusiło go do wstania i pospiesznego nałożenia zdjętych przed drzemką płatów ceremonialnej zbroi. Wielki Mistrz natychmiast ruszył biegiem do sali konferencyjnej z holoprojektorem, w które wyposażona była korweta. Spodziewał się tam zastać któregoś z wysłanych dla ochrony żołnierzy. Zdecydował się nie przeszkadzać zajętymi swoimi sprawami dzieciom. Nagła reakcja wzbudziłaby w nich panikę. — Mamy wielki problem, Wielki Mistrzu — komandor Denis Bones tymi słowami zakomunikował Rage'owi, że nie mylił się odnośnie tego, gdzie znajdzie żołnierzy. — Gdzie jesteśmy, Bones? — zapytał nerwowym tonem Vicks. — Nad Cereą, Wielki Mistrzu. — Jak do tego doszło? Mieliśmy lecieć na Bakurę, by moja córka mogła zapisać się do tamtejszej akademii. — Rage, pomimo swojego imienia, starał się nie denerwować, niestety nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło, bo po komandor wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jego głosu. — Jakim cudem wyszliśmy z nadprzsestrzeni nad Cereą? — Nie wyszliśmy, Wielki Mistrzu, zostaliśmy z niej wyrwani. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to jeden z tych wypadków w nadprzestrzeni, którymi nas tak zawsze straszą, tym bardziej, że skanery pokazują uszkodzenie hipernapędu. — Bones wyświetlił na holoprojektorze model koreliańskiej korwety, którą lecieli. W tyle, niedaleko silników podprzestrzennych, na czerwono zaznaczony był prostopadłościan w środku pojazdu. — Chciałbym, żeby tak było. Zostaliśmy z niej niestety wyrwani silnym generatorem cienia masy, co spowodowało uszkodzenie. Wielki Mistrz Jedi starał się nie wyrażać miną niepokoju, niestety wychodziło mu to tak samo dobrze, jak utrzymywanie spokojnego tonu głosu. — Podejrzewałem, że to po prostu jacyś dobrze wyposażeni piraci. Miałem rację. Zrobił to piracki prom, taki sam model, co ten odpowiedzialny za incydent na stacji orbitalnej Kashyyyk, z różnicą właściciela. Wszystkie te okręty z uwagi na przestarzałość zostały wycofane z obsługi wojskowej w Nowym Imperium już dawno temu, są teraz w produkcji cywilnej. Pomyślałem, że to piraci, w końcu w Pasie Południowym się od nich roi, ponieważ jednak z takich samych korzystali imperialni prywaterzy w trakcie walk z naszymi siłami dwadzieścia dwa lata temu i prawdopodobnie najemnicy imperialni dalej z nich korzystają, zeskanowałem ich kod transpondera. Po sprawdzeniu kodu w galaktycznej bazie danych, wiemy już, że ten należy do bakurańskiego przedsiębiorcy, Benedicta Voltona. Prawdopodobnie gościu robi sobie interesy na czarno i po prostu wysłał swoich ludzi, żeby obrabowali jakiś wyglądający na dobrze zaopatrzony statek. Generator cienia masy jest zaś fabrycznym wyposażeniem promów typu Providence. — Dobrze, Bones. Pójdę do dzieciaków, ty zbierz żołnierzy i czekajcie, aż zadokują. Uspokojony już nieco Vicks postanowił ruszyć do pokoju sypialnego swoich dzieci, aby przekazać im, co się dzieje. Piraci nie są na ogół zbyt groźni, zaś milczeniem mógł im napędzić zdecydowanie więcej strachu, niż im się wydawało. Gdy tam wszedł, zastał Ollię i Bonuma przy oknie, z którego oglądali dokujący prom. Mina jego córki świadczyła, że nie bała się i wiedziała, a raczej domyślała się, co się dzieje. Mimo to postanowił wytłumaczyć. — Jak widzicie, piraci wyrwali nas z nadprzestrzeni, jesteśmy nad Cereą. Ollia, zamknij się w pokoju i siedź tam, dopóki tu z powrotem nie przyjdziemy. W końcu Bonum ma kartę dostępu. Ty zaś, synu, chodź ze mną, możesz mi się przydać. Najmłodszy syn Rage'a Vicksa przytaknął swojemu ojcu, wziął miecz świetlny z postawionej obok piętrowego łóżka szafki nocnej i pobiegł z ojcem do śluzy, myśląc, że stanie dziś do łatwej i przyjemnej walki z grasującymi po południu galaktyki piratami. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Gdy drzwi prowadzące do śluzy rozwarły się z sykiem, nie zobaczyli w nich niezorganizowanych piratów machających jak dzicy karabinami z radości, że udało im się wreszcie upolować jakiś statek. Zobaczyli matową czerń zbroi majestatycznie maszerującego agenta Praeventores i syntphrikowych pancerzy Praeventores Miles, podzielonych na drużyny szturmowców podległych agentom, kontrastującą z metalicznie błyszczącymi srebrnymi pancerzami najemników, ordynarnie wręcz typowymi. Nie było tam absolutnie nic świadczącego o ich współpracy z Nowym Imperium poza ich obecnością tuż obok jednej z najbardziej elitarnych jego jednostek. — Kriff — zaklął komandor Bones cicho, ale na tyle głośno, by Wielki Mistrz go usłyszał. — to nie mieli być imperialni. Odpowiedzią była salwa strzałów z najemniczych blasterów i strzelb flechette szturmowców. Większość była niecelna, na podłodze rozłożyły się tylko trzy ciała żołnierzy z wcelowanymi w drzwi karabinami, ale i tak ci, którzy przeżyli, podnieśli się z kucków i wycofali się w stronę ścian. Zasłona hełmu Praeventores podniosła się, ukazując twarz pięćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny o niebieskich oczach, uczestniczącego w swoim życiu w wielu bitwach, których pamiątką były blizny pokrywające dolną część jego twarzy. — Reaper — wymówił jego nazwisko Rage, uruchamiając miecz świetlny i stając w pozycji startowej formy Soresu — miło cię widzieć, co tutaj porabiasz? Czyżbyś przybył po zemstę? — Ach, Jedi. Zawsze wydaje im się, że są ważni. — odpowiedział Kraster z sykiem. — Otóż nie, Vicks, nie przybyłem tu po zemstę. Wydarzenia zeszłego lata są mi całkiem obojętne i jedyne, co mi o nich przypomina, to twoje przekonanie, że moja obecność tutaj ma jakikolwiek z nimi związek. Nie ma. Musisz się pogodzić z tym, że tym razem nie będziesz wielką siłą sprawczą, która całkowicie zmieni losy galaktyki. Chociaż dzisiejsze wydarzenia rzeczywiście je zmienią, ty będziesz tutaj tylko narzędziem, żałosnym trybikiem, bez którego maszyna by się rozpadła, ale który nie ma żadnego wpływu na to, czym jest i co robi. Może i jesteś dzisiaj ważny, Vicks, ale jest to od ciebie całkowicie niezależne. — Bones, idź ratować Ollię. Zabierz żołnierzy. — zamiast odpowiedzieć na słowa agenta Praeventores, Vicks rzucił do komandora. Ten natychmiast dał znak żołnierzom, żeby ruszyli za nim. Pobiegli za nimi żołnierze Reapera. Rage, Bonum i Reaper zostali zupełnie sami. Padawan, podobnie jak wcześniej jego ojciec, uruchomił miecz świetlny i stanął w pozycji do walki stylem Djem So. Reaper, zamiast oczekiwanej przez Jedi broni świetlnej, wziął przyczepiony do jego zbroi na plecach, za prawym ramieniem, Catharski wibromiecz. — Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że pozostawię na twoim marnym ciele ślady po mieczu świetlnym, komunikując wszem i wobec "Patrzcie! Praeventores zabili Rage'a Vicksa"? Wtedy Wielki Mistrz skrzyżował broń z Reaperem. Przepychali się na miecze, ostatecznie Rage musiał ustąpić. Wiedział już, że jego syn nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Kazał mu więc uciekać, co posłusznie zrobił, kierując się z powrotem w stronę kwater. Idzie pomóc w ratowaniu Ollii, pomyślał. Był dumny z syna. Po chwili padł na niego kolejny cios, niezbyt mocny, ale bardzo szybki. Vicks, by go sparować, musiał się cofnąć. Kolejne ciosy były równie szybkie i pomimo tego, że był na nie przygotowany, za każdym razem był zmuszony postawić krok do tyłu. Walka przeniosła się do korytarza prowadzącego do kokpitu. Wielki Mistrz pobiegł nim do przodu, chcąc zyskać na czasie i wytrącić Reapera z równowagi. Ten jednak rzucił w niego granatem. Rage, popchnięty siłą eksplozji, zrobił przewrót w przód, lądując w kabinie. Kraster zauważył chowających się pod deską rozdzielczą pilotów. Popchnął Mocą wciąż jeszcze chwiejącego się po nagłym fikołku mistrza, przewracając go. '' — Idioci. Gdy wróg do was dotrze, powinniście wiedzieć, że chowanie się nic nie da. I tak mu nie uciekniecie. — ''rzucił do chowających się, wyjął pulser i przestrzelił im głowy, robiąc w nich dziury na wylot. Oboje rozłożyli się jak dłudzy na podłodze tak, że ich przedziurawione twarze były jedynymi częściami ich ciała wystającymi poza komputer pokładowy. Wielki Mistrz, gdy zobaczył ten widok, rzucił się na niego z mieczem. Znowu doszło do walki, w pewnym momencie jednak w trakcie przepychania się mieczami Reaper przesunął się w bok. Rage, popchnięty siłą bezwładności, poleciał do przodu, został jednak uderzony lewą pięścią agenta w brzuch. Nagle poczuł impuls elektryczny. Kraster musiał mieć zamontowany w rękawicy silny paralizator. Vicksowi wypadł miecz z ręki, a on sam przewrócił się na podłogę. Praeventores kopnął jego miecz w bok, drugim kopnięciem przewrócił Jedi na plecy. '' — Oczekujesz teraz, że wbiję ci swój miecz w klatkę piersiową i zapewnię ci szybką śmierć godnego wojownika, czyż nie? Oczekujesz, że umrzesz w honorze i majestacie? — ''powiedział swoim syczącym głosem, następnie wyrwał Mocą monitor jednego z komputerów pokładowych położonych obok deski rozdzielczej i okien. Rzucił nim w podnoszącego się Vicksa. Ten z powrotem się przewrócił, a pod jego ciałem pojawiła się plama krwi. Nie krzyknął. Nie zareagował niczym oprócz wrogiego spojrzenia rzuconego Reaperowi. — Nie, Rage. Nie dam ci tego, co oczekiwałeś. Umrzesz teraz śmiercią niewinnej panienki, i to na tyle niezdarnej, żeby rozbić lustro. Śmiejąc się z własnego żartu, ruszył w stronę kwater. Bonum nie poszedł ratować siostry, jak myślał ojciec. Schował się jak tchórz za winklem, korzystając z tego, że za pomieszczeniem śluzy było rozgałęzienie korytarzy, z których jeden prowadził do kwater, drugi zaś bokiem do silników i między nim a walczącymi żołnierzami znajdowała się jeszcze jedna ścianka. Gdy walka przeniosła się do korytarza w stronę kokpitu, przemieścił się za kolejną ściankę. Gdy weszli do kokpitu, nie ryzykował. Pozostał w tym samym miejscu. Usłyszał dźwięk tłuczenia szkła, potem przeciągły śmiech i kroki. Musiał się gdzieś wycofać. Pobiegł więc do śluzy i się w niej zamknął. Po paru chwilach, gdy kroki ustąpiły, pobiegł do kokpitu. Zastał tam ojca brodzącego we krwi. — Nie pobiegłeś po Ollię? — zapytał spokojnym tonem. — Nie, ojcze. Bałem się o ciebie. Muszę cię ratować. Chodź, pomogę ci wstać. — Poradzę sobie sam. Uda mi się uciec. — rzekł Rage, ale w jego głosie Bonum nie wyczuwał przekonania. — Za to Ollia potrzebuje twojej pomocy. W tym momencie Wielki Mistrz Jedi nie zamknął oczu i nie odszedł na zawsze, jak na tandetnych filmach puszczanych w soboty o dwudziestej na republikańskim kanale w soboty o dwudziestej. Zakrztusił się za to i wypluł dużą ilość krwi. — No, na co czekasz? — rzucił popędzającym tonem. — Nie mogę cię tak zostawić, ojcze. — Twoja siostra potrzebuje twojej pomocy bardziej, niż ja. Stracisz ją, jeśli jej nie uratujesz. Ja sobie sam poradzę. — rzekł poważnie, a Bonum wstał i pobiegł. Nie dlatego, że wierzył w zapewnienia ojca, że pomimo odniesionych ran uda mu się wyjść z tego cało. Uświadomił sobie po prostu, że jeśli natychmiast nie pomoże Ollii, straci dzisiejszego dnia nie tylko ojca, ale też siostrę. Słysząc kasłanie krwią ojca, rzucił się w stronę kwater. Komandor Denis Bones i jego żołnierze cały czas byli pod ostrzałem imperialnych najemników i Praeventores Miles. Dotarli już prawie pod kwaterę Ollii i Bonuma, a nie było nawet żadnych drzwi, którymi mogliby się odciąć od ataku. Nie zostali jeszcze powystrzelani jak kaczki tylko dlatego, że korytarze były szerokie, ale siły były mocno przerzedzone. W pewnym momencie komandor otrzymał silny strzał w biodro. Wycofał się wraz ze swoimi ustępującymi siłami. Byli u celu, tam gdzie komandor miał dotrzeć, ale nie widział szans na to, że uda mu się uratować córkę Rage'a Vicksa. Zawiódł go. Ból stawał się coraz bardziej przeszywający i nawet ciężko było mu stać, a co dopiero ratować kogoś innego? Poczuł się tak źle, że z impetem zsunął się na podłogę, przesunął się w bok tak, by znaleźć się w progu drzwi. Wnęka futryny była szeroka, więc zmieścił się tam nie wystając z niej. Miał tylko jedno wyjście. Nadać komunikat do dowództwa o ataku. — Tu komandor Denis Bones. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani na szlaku na Bakurę, 2 parseki od Cerei, azymut 15 stopni, wyrwali nas z nadprzestrzeni. Nie wiem co z Ragem i młodym, większość moich ludzi nie żyją, Ollia jest na razie bezpieczna w swojej kabinie. Przyślijcie pomoc, szybko! Były to ostatnie słowa w jego życiu. W trakcie nadawania komunikatu front walki przesunął się już do przodu, a nad jego głową stał członek Praeventores Miles. Bones spojrzał na niego i otrzymał strzał prosto w serce ze strzelby flechette. Za chwilę padli ostatni jego podkomendni, a w korytarzu pozostali sami imperialni abordażyści. Chwilę później do korytarza przybył Reaper. Szturmowiec, który zabił Denisa, podszedł do niego. — Jednemu z żołnierzy udało się wysłać komunikat do dowództwa Sojuszu z prośbą o pomoc, sir. — Dobrze, posiłki nie zdążą przybyć odpowiednio szybko, a komunikat będzie idealnym dowodem na prawdziwość ich casus belli. W tym momencie w tyle korytarza pojawił się z włączonym mieczem świetlnym Bonum Vicks, ze zdeterminowaną miną na twarzy. Pobiegł w stronę żołnierzy. Wystrzelona została salwa w jego kierunku, a Reaper wyciągnął miecz. Padawan odbił strzały i prześlizgnął się pod nogami Praeventores, lądując prosto pod drzwiami kabiny Ollii. Wstał pospiesznie i uderzył w czytnik karty bronią. Chwycił karabin Bonesa i rzucił go schowanej w kącie Ollii. — Co się dzieje? — zapytała w trakcie, gdy odbijał strzały imperialnych żołnierzy. — Potem ci wytłumaczę. Pchnął Mocą zgromadzonych przy wejściu do kwatery szturmowców i najemników. Reaper również się przewrócił, choć nie przez siłę pchnięcia, lecz przez to, że upadł na niego jeden z najemników, na którego z kolei upadł jeden z Praeventores Miles. Rodzeństwo sprawnie przeskoczyło powywracanych żołnierzy, a Ollia pożegnała pierwszych wstających salwą z karabinu. Pobiegli w stronę kapsuł ratunkowych. Gdy zobaczyli pierwsze drzwi na drodze, pospiesznie je za sobą zamknęli. Robili tak z każdymi kolejnymi, aż dotarli do celu. Pozostały tylko dwie kapsuły, co świadczyło o tym, że części żołnierzy udało się przeżyć. — To co w końcu się stało? — zapytała Ollia. — Tata mówił, że zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez piratów, a po statku wałęsają się imperialni elitarni żołnierze. — Sam nie wiem, skąd się wzięli, ale pewnie polecieli prywatnym frachtowcem. Tam był agent Praeventores. Walczył z ojcem, teraz tata albo umiera z odniesionych ran, albo już nie żyje. To chyba był zamach — Skąd wiesz? — Ollia otarła spływające po policzku łzy. — Widziałem go. Teraz musimy lecieć, zanim się przebiją. Kapsuły były niewielkie, więc wsiedli do osobnych. Nie ociągając się, Bonum pożegnał się z siostrą i zaciągnął dźwignię, by zamknąć właz i zwolnić kapsułę. Gdy wyjrzał przez okienko we włazie, nie zobaczył siostry lecącej za nim w swojej. — Ollia, nie! — krzyknął do siebie. — Kriff — zaklęła Ollia. — Zacięło się! Dźwignia, która powinna zwolnić kapsułę, za nic nie chciała się poruszyć. Dziewczyna spróbowała jeszcze raz, wkładając najwięcej siły, jak umiała. Gdy ponownie próba zakończyła się porażką, spróbowała zaprzeć się nogami o ściankę, jednak to również nic nie dało. Postanowiła włożyć w szparę między ścianą a dźwignią lufę karabinu i ciągnąć z dwóch stron, to też zakończyło się fiaskiem. Nie zamierzała jednak się poddawać, od tego w końcu zależało jej życie. — Dziewczyna tu jest! — usłyszała przefiltrowany przez hełm krzyk, rozlegający się jednocześnie z sykiem otwieranych drzwi. Wiedziała, że to imperialni ją dopadli. Nie namyślając się, zaczęła strzelać bez opamiętania do nadchodzących żołnierzy. Udało jej się zestrzelić dwóch. Potem sama musiała schować głowę i tułów przed nadchodzącą salwą. — Nie denerwuj się — do jej uszu dotarł głos, który, jak się okazało, należał do najemnika, łysego Kiffara w srebrnej zbroi, którego głowa wystawała przez właz. — Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką. Uderzyła go w twarz karabinem. Odsunął głowę i krzyknął, ale zaraz potem wsunął ręce do zepsutej kapsuły. Wyciągnał Ollię, trzymając ją za biodra, chociaż szamotała się jak dzika. Osobnik w czarnej zbroi, prawdopodobnie wspomniany przez Bonuma agent Praeventores, uśmiechnął się sztucznie. — Zabić ją? — zapytał Kiffar. — Nie. Gdy wojna wreszcie wybuchnie, może być cenna, chociaż wcześniej przechowywanie jej może być dosyć trudne. — odpowiedział Praeventores. Skuta w kajdany i przeniesiona w ręce szturmowców idących przed agentem, Ollia zrozumiała, kim są ci ludzie. Byli imperialnymi i jednocześnie nimi nie byli. To spiskowcy, którzy dążyli do wszczęcia wojny pomiędzy Republiką i Sojuszem, a Nowym Imperium. Gardziła nimi. Działali wbrew interesom własnego państwa. — Zbyt wielu ludzi zginęło w szamotaninie z południowcami. — odezwał się po chwili Kiffar. Po minie Praeventores widać było, że nie spodobała się mu ta uwaga. — Umiesz liczyć, Mokele? — zapytał agent. — Wyłożyłem dwadzieścia tysięcy kredytów na wasz gang. Mniej ludzi oznacza, że dostaniecie więcej na głowę. Ruszył do przodu, do jednego ze swoich szturmowców, idącego na przedzie i posiadającego pokolorowany naramiennik, prawdopodobnie dowódcę drużyny. Gestem nakazał mu przyspieszyć. Gdy odeszli bardziej z przodu, powiedział cicho: — Gdy najemnicy znajdą się na pokładzie, rozstrzelacie ich. Gdy komandor mu przytaknął, dodał: — Posprzątajcie ciała poległych Praeventores Miles i zabierzcie je na pokład. Łatwo uzyskać zbroje regularnej imperialnej piechoty, z moimi żołnierzami jest już trudniej. Zwłoki najemników mogą zostać, podejrzane by było, gdyby ofiary były tylko po jednej stronie. Załóżcie też działające z opóźnieniem materiały wybuchowe w komorze silnika. Gdy wszyscy opuścili pojazd, śluza się zamknęła, miało miejsce szarpnięcie związane z wyrwaniem się frachtowca spiskowców z rękawa dokującego, a następnie na rufie silniku Ollia zobaczyła błysk. Niemal nieprzytomny Rage Vicks usłyszał huk, połączony z nagłym przechyłem okrętu. Przeleciał po ciałach zamordowanych pilotów, gdy korweta przechyliła się w drugą stronę, stoczył się po nich, przeleciał przez drzwi korytarza i wylądował w pomieszczeniu, w którym zaczęła się bitwa, ciągnąc za sobą bordową strugę krwi. Obok stoczył się jego miecz świetlny. Jeszcze jedno przechylenie pojazdu również go popchnęło, ale tym razem zahaczył o ścianę i pozostał w sali. Za chwilę w jego podziurawionym szkłem żołądku poczuł, że korweta spada, i to całkiem gwałtownie. Utraciła stabilizację antygrawitacyjną, co wiązało się z tym, że silniki zostały uszkodzone. Po połączeniu faktów uznał, że musiały zostać wysadzone. Opierając się o ścianę, starał się zapomnieć o nękającym go cierpieniu fizycznym i psychicznym. Zamknął oczy na kilkanaście minut, gdy poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie, po którym okręt podskoczył, a z Wielkiego Mistrza wiszącego w powietrzu przez chwilę polało się więcej krwi, przez co przy opadaniu Rage usłyszał plusk. Statek musiał rozbić się o powierzchnię planety. Cud, że nie spłonął przy wejściu w atmosferę. Resztkami siłami wstał, podniósł swój miecz świetlny, zachłysnąwszy się krwią, kaszlnął donośnie i ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę śluzy, pociągnął za pokrętło służące do awaryjnego otwarcia drzwi i wyszedł. Kątem oka zobaczył wioskę na horyzoncie i biegnącego ku niemu Cereanina. Starał się podejść dalej od okrętu statku, z kolejnym krokiem jednak wyłożył się jak długi i w wyniku upadku obrócił się na plecy. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że niezależnie od tego, czy umrze, czy nie, stracił dziś swoje dotychczasowe życie. Jego dzieci go opuściły. Ollia i Bonum zostali porwani, jeśli nie zabici, przez Imperium, a Mikel... no właśnie? Gdzie on w ogóle się podział? Czy w ogóle żyje? Pozostał mu tylko Ceris. Resztę straciłem przez moje zaniedbanie, pomyślał i ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Nie były to jednak przelotne wyrzuty sumienia, targające większością istot rozumnych po tym, jak zrobią jakiś zły uczynek, lecz takie, które czuł tylko dwa razy wcześniej — gdy w trakcie masakry na Gorgolii zabił własną matkę i wtedy, kiedy uciął głowę swojemu ojcowi, K'sonowi Vicksowi. Gdy Ta-Dep wybiegał z wioski, ludzie krzyczeli za nim, by się powstrzymał, bo coś może mu się stać przy eksploracji miejsca zderzenia koreliańskiej korwety z ziemią. Jak każdy Cereanin płci męskiej był bardzo cenny do przedłużenia gatunku — wymierał on bowiem z powodu szybszego starzenia się mężczyzn niż kobiet i współczynniku urodzeń wartości dwudziestu przedstawicieli płci żeńskiej na jednego mężczyznę. On jednak nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać. W zaatakowanym — wiedział to, bo oglądał wydarzenia przez swój teleskop — wraku mogli pozostawać żywi ludzie. Gdy tam dotarł, nie mylił się. Z pojazdu wyszedł ranny około pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna. Gdy przewrócił się na plecy, widział jego rany. Został ciężko okaleczony szkłem, jednak nie śmiertelnie. Problemem mógł być tylko czas, od którego szkło go zraniło, bo Jedi (nosił miecz świetlny, więc prawdopodobnie nim był) wyglądał na bliskiego wykrwawienia. Postarał się go podnieść i zapytał: — Słyszy mnie pan? Kim pan jest? Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, choć miał otwarte oczy, które wyglądały na należące do osoby żywej, a więc prawdopodobnie był przytomny. Może przebywał w jakimś przedśmiertnym transie? — pomyślał Cereanin. Choć Jedi był ciężki, Ta-Depowi udało się go podnieść i wstać. Wtedy ranny rozwarł usta z wysiłkiem. — Wybaczcie mi, dzieci. — powiedział, a po jego ustach spłynęła krew. Na dźwięk smutnego tonu jego głosu Cereanin stanął dęba. Ta-Dep dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że trzyma w rękach martwego mężczyznę. Rozdział II Yalen Hoptt powolnym krokiem maszerował przez upstrzony bogato zdobionymi kolumnami korytarz w gmachu parlamentu Sojuszu Południowych Systemów. Między drogimi ozdobami umieszczone były szerokie i wykonane z równym rozmachem okna. Wyglądanie przez nie z tego miejsca było według niego przejawem istnego sadyzmu wobec obywateli, którzy tuż obok bogatego gmachu klepali biedę. Niestety dwadzieścia lat funkcjonowania jako suwerenne, zjednoczone państwo nie rozwiązało wszystkich problemów Pasa Południa, które były związane głównie z ekonomią. Teraz jednak on, przez wielu nazywany ojcem założycielem Sojuszu, miał inny problem, z którym musiał się zmierzyć, jeden z takich, przy którym formowanie na nowo upadłej gospodarki Południa wydawało się nic nieznaczącą drobnostką. W tym celu skierował się do gabinetu premier Thalii Vicks. Przeszedł przez próg i znalazł się w przytulnym gabinecie. Przypominał on nieco te urządzane w czasach oryginalnej Republiki Galaktycznej, co Yalen wiedział z filmów dokumentalnych transmitowanych często na imperialnym kanale historycznym HoloNetu. Było to sporządzone na planie koła pomieszczenie o bordowego koloru ścianach, po wejściu do którego od razu rozpoczynało się podwyższenie, opinające ściany gabinetu. Można było się na nie dostać schodkami rozmieszczonymi parami w dwóch miejscach, jedne tuż za szerokimi drzwiami, na które występowała przerwa w podeście, ozdobione dwoma wykonanymi z bronzium rzeźbami, jak również drugie obok największego holoprojektora, obok którego u szczytu krótkiej drogi na platformę znajdowały się dwa mniejsze. Za projektorami znajdowało się biurko, przy którym stał fotel premier i cztery fotele dla gości. Do pokoju światło wpadało przez szerokie okno, ukazujące patio budynku parlamentu, widoczne również z tej strony korytarzy, na którą zdecydowanie wolał patrzeć nie tylko ze względu na walory estetyczne, jak również dlatego, że widok ogródka z fontanną nie przyprawiał go o wyrzuty sumienia. Cały gabinet wydawał się niemal idealną kopią biura kanclerza Palpatine'a, postaci znanej chyba każdemu z wyjątkiem tych, którzy już w podstawówce byli na tyle zepsuci, by nie stawiać się na lekcje historii, gdyby nie jeden osobisty akcent, wprowadzony przez obecną premier. Były to jej zdjęcia z rodziną, pieczołowicie kolekcjonowane od wielu lat. W dzisiejszej sytuacji ich obecność wydawała się dość groteskowa. Yalen przyjrzał się jednemu przedstawiającemu dzieciaki w trakcie wypadu nad morze, z widoku trzymającej malutkiego Bonuma Thalii mógł wnioskować, że wykonanego jakieś dziewięć, może dziesięć lat temu, zawieszonemu tuż obok wejścia i rzeźby z bronzium dokładnie, co wzbudziło zainteresowanie premier, dotychczas zdającej się nie zauważać ojca założyciela Sojuszu. — Słucham, Yalenie — powiedziała spokojnym głosem kobieta, a Hoptt zaczął żałować, że to akurat on zgłosił się na ochotnika, by przekazać jej smutne wieści, nim zrobi to kanał informacyjny SPS w wiadomościach wieczornych. Gdyby ktoś go teraz widział, trzesącego się niezręcznie i nieznacznie tylko nadrabiającego miną, prawdopodobnie by go wyśmiał, ale nie codziennie przekazuje się swojej bliskiej przyjaciółce wiadomość, że jej mąż i prawdopodobnie jedno z dzieci nie żyje. — co sprowadza cię tak późną porą? Usiądź, proszę. — Widzisz, Thalio... — zaczął prezydent SPS, zajmując trzeci z foteli od lewej, a język zaczynał mu się plątać. — jakby ci to powiedzieć... twój mąż i dzieci nie dotarli na Bakurę. Zostali wyrwani z nadprzestrzeni nad Cereą. — Jak to? Co się stało? — zapytała premier, a Hoptt zrugał się w myślach za to, że nie powiedział od razu bez ogródek, co miało miejsce dzisiejszego poranka. — Zostali zaatakowani. Z komunikatu z prośbą o pomoc wysłanego przez komandora Denisa Bonesa do Wielkiego Radnego Mandy wynika, że maczało w tym palce Nowe Imperium. — Mam nadzieję, że niezwłocznie wysłaliście posiłki? — Tak, Thalio, tylko że nie za bardzo było czego ratować. Koreliańska korweta została znaleziona rozbita na powierzchni planety. Rage nie żyje, zmarł w wyniku wykrwawienia się po odniesieniu ran zadanych z pomocą tłuczonego szkła. Udało mu się przeżyć całe zajście, wyzionął ducha dopiero na rękach Cereanina, który natychmiast pobiegł udzielić pomocy ewentualnym żywym na miejscu wypadku. — A dzieci? — kobieta wydawała się być spokojna, choć po jej policzku popłynęła pierwsza samotna łza. — Nie znaleziono ich ciał — odpowiedział Yalen, uzyskawszy tę informację wcześniej tego dnia od Bena Wictera przebywającego na miejscu wypadku, gdy udawał się przekazać premier wiadomości. — ale po przeliczeniu kapsuł ratunkowych i ciał martwych żołnierzy Sojuszu wnioskujemy, że o ile tylko któryś z imperialnych najemników prowadzących szturm nie postanowił się ewakuować, bo znudził mu się abordaż, jednemu z dzieci udało się uciec z pomocą kapsuły ratunkowej. Drugie prawdopodobnie zostało porwane. Ojciec założyciel Sojuszu Południowych Systemów nie spodziewał się, że premier po paru chwilach zachowywania względnego spokoju nagle wtuli twarz w dłonie, spod których rozlegnie się szloch i zacznie rozgarniać końcówki swoich kasztanowych włosów czubkami palców, choć nie było to najbardziej nieoczekiwaną reakcją, jaką był sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Dużo bardziej nieprzewidywalne było to, co zrobiła potem. Podniosła się gniewnie z siedzenia, a fotel, z którego wstała, skrzypiąc przy tym przeraźliwie, zakołysał się na tyle, na ile mógł, bo był przytwierdzony do podłogi. — To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy Nowe Imperium działa na szkodę Sojuszu. Ale zamach na Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi i na moje dzieci to przesada, nie możemy puścić mu tego zwyczajnie płazem. — krzyknęła, zaciskając w pięść swoją delikatną dłoń. — Co masz na myśli? — spytał niepewnie Yalen, obawiając się, że Thalia postąpi impulsywnie i nieprzewidywalnie, pakując tym samym państwo w duże kłopoty. — Pójdziemy na sprawiedliwą wojnę z Imperium. Republika musi wesprzeć nas w dążeniu do zemsty za wyrządzone szkody! — zawołała premier, wprawiając Hoptta w przerażenie. — Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji, Thalio. Nie wiemy nawet, czy atak miał miejsce ze strony Imperium. Być może komandor Bones błędnie zinterpretował przynależność najemników. A Republika nas nie wesprze. Jest tak samo związana z Jedi jak my, jeśli nawet nie bardziej, bo ich marszałek Senatu jest członkiem zakonu. Ale ten atak, nawet pomimo nastrojów na Chandrili po incydencie na Kashyyyk, jest czymś zbyt osobistym, by mógł posłużyć za casus belli dla rozpoczęcia ogólnogalaktycznego konfliktu. Jeśli chcemi walczyć, musimy stanąć tam sami, a to ewidentnie zakończy się porażką. — Co więc sugerujesz? — głos Thalii złagodniał, co zadowoliło ojca prezydenta Sojuszu. — Nie wiem, trzeba się będzie nad tym zastanowić. Przede wszystkim trzeba zbadać dokładniej sprawę. — Dobrze, Yalenie. Przemyślę jeszcze, co zrobimy w kwestii zamachu. Chodźmy stąd już teraz, robi się późno. Miała rację. Wyglądając przez okno, Hoptt zauważył, że słońce już się schowało, by oświetlać inną część planety. Wstał więc z fotela i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, przechodząc schodkami koło holoprojektora, a premier poszła za nim. Gdy opuścili gabinet, Thalia zamknęła drzwi i wpisała w terminalu na kartę dostępu kod, który je zablokował. Skierowali się korytarzem w stronę windy do wyjścia. W trakcie drogi kobieta zaczęła cicho opłakiwać rodzinę pod nosem, a Yalen przyjacielsko chwycił ją za dłoń. Za chwilę, gdy dotarli do eleganckiej bramy wyjściowej, rozdzielili się. Premier skierowała się w prawo w stronę domu, zaś Hoptt skierował się prosto, przechodząc przez przejście dla pieszych przez biegnącą koło parlamentu ulicę Kainga. Naprzeciwko gmachu stanowiącego centrum polityczne Sojuszu Południowych Systemów znajdowała się restauracja Sublima, do której skierował się prezydent. Była ona słynna z tego, że odwiedzali ją praktycznie sami posłowie, debatując nad sprawami odpowiednimi nie dla mównic i sal plenarnych, lecz raczej dla kuluarów parlamentu. Poza tym, w eleganckim i wykwintnym wnętrzu knajpy zawsze dało się tam odnaleźć towarzysza do konstruktywnej dyskusji. Yalen wierzył głęboko, że będzie tak i tym razem i znajdzie się ktoś, kto rozwiąże jego wątpliwości i doradzi, co trzeba zrobić w obliczu dzisiejszego zamachu. Nie mylił się. Przy czteroosobowym stoliku nerwowo gestykulował mistrz Jedi i wieloletni przyjaciel Rage'a Ben Wicter, obok niego zasiadał marszałek senatu Ullin Harl, na przeciwko niego zaś miejsce zajmował lider opozycji wobec obecnego rządu Poose Loptyn. Toczyli oni zawziętą konwersację, co widać było nietylko po gestach rąk mistrza Jedi, ale również po wyrazie twarzy, jaki przyjmowali wypowiadając słowa Roonanin i Loptyn. Hoptt zbliżył się do stolika i odsunął wolne krzesło, rzucając: — Na jaki temat ma miejsce ta burzliwa wymiana zdań? — Toczymy konwersację na temat wydarzeń dzisiejszego poranka, prawdopodobnie bardziej obiektywną niż ta, którą odbyłeś przed chwilą. — odpowiedział opozycjonista. — Czy jest coś wartego naszej uwagi? — Owszem, chociaż to nic optymistycznego. — zachęcony pytaniem, Yalen usiadł. Uznał, że chyba, skoro podejmowane są próby rozmowy, jest tu mile widziany. — Pani premier chce przystąpić do radykalnych kroków, najchętniej jeszcze dziś wypowiedziałaby Imperium wojnę. Na twarzy marszałka senatu wymalowawał się niepokój, Poose'owi zaświeciły się brązowe oczy. Ben utrzymał stoicki spokój. — Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na tak pochopne działania — stwierdził ten pierwszy. — Republika nas nie poprze, nie ma dobrego casus belli. Nawet, gdyby Sojusz miał toczyć wojnę sam, jest to zbyt osobisty powód. — Takie działania nie są pochopne. One są lekkomyślne i zwyczajnie głupie. — dodał Loptyn. — Nie mamy nawet dowodów, że to Nowe Imperium. — Odnośnie sprawcy, jest pewna kwestia, której jeszcze nie zdążyłem poruszyć — odezwał się mistrz Jedi po raz pierwszy od dołączenia prezydenta do rozmowy. Wcześniej tylko lustrował innych wzrokiem. — Dalej nie mamy bezpośrednich dowodów, że to Imperium, ale stwierdzenie to staje się coraz bardziej wiarygodne. Komandor Bones i wielu innych żołnierzy zginęli od strzału ze strzelby fletchette. Nie był to zwykły samopał, lecz profesjonalna robota, trudno dostępna poza wojskiem imperialnym, co można wnioskować po braku jakichkolwiek śladów prochu. Podobną sytuację mamy z pilotami, którzy padli, bo zostali trafieni pulserem, w dodatku takim o regulowanej mocy, żeby nie zniszczyć poszycia kokpitu korwety. Taka broń jest bardzo droga i, ponownie, głównie do użytku imperialnego. Jeszcze jedną sprawą jest to, że przy ciałach imperialnych najemników pozostała broń blasterowa. Z pewnością nie mamy do czynienia z zamianą broni, bo po niej widać, że była używana. Podejrzewam raczej, że sił było więcej i bardziej profesjonalne, tylko ich ciała zostały sprzątnięte po zakończeniu ataku. Pozostali uczestnicy rozmowy odpowiedzieli mu tylko milczeniem. Argumenty były poważne, ale prawdziwe. Hoptt zdecydował się wypowiedzieć. — Prawdopodobnie się ze mną nie zgodzicie, ale w takim wypadku trzeba podjąć jakieś konsekwencje. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby Imperium napadało na naszych obywateli w biały dzień. — Zgadzam się z tobą, Yalenie. Nasi sąsiedzi z zachodu od czasu wstąpienia na tron nowego imperatora odznaczali się wrogością wobec nas, ale tym razem przeszli samych siebie. Nie puścimy im tego płazem, ale nie może być to konflikt zbrojny. — rzekł Roonanin, a na twarzy Bena wymalował się wyraz zadowolenia. — Wojna wyłącznie zagroziłaby Sojuszowi. Skoro oni są w stanie z taką łatwością po prostu wyrwać korwetę Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi z nadprzestrzeni i go zabić, zostalibyśmy pokonani w ciągu tygodnia. — dodał Loptyn. — Tylko w takim razie, jakie działania powinniśmy podjąć? — Sądzę, że powinniśmy uzgodnić działania z Wielką Prezydent Pellaeon — zabrał głos mistrz Wicter. — jeśli nie uzgodnimy działań przeciwko Imperium z Republiką, z łatwością mogą się one na nas odbić rykoszetem. — Ta kobieta zagraża naszej niepodległości — wymamrotał lider opozycji. — Mimo to, nie mamy lepszego wyjścia. — zakończył Yalen. — Ben ma rację. Musimy dopasować swoje działania tak, by zrekompensować straty na wzajemnych relacjach z zachodnimi sąsiadami współpracą z Republiką, inaczej zaszkodzimy nie tylko naszej strukturze państwowej, ale również obywatelom. Thalia usiadła na swoim łóżku małżeńskim w koszuli nocnej. Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd Rage ostatni raz leżał tutaj obok niej, było to jednak kwestią, że zamieszkiwał z dziećmi w Świątyni Jedi i rzadko odwiedzał ją w jej domu, to ona w środy i soboty przyjeżdżała do niego do Uana City na wieczór. Mimo to czuła dzisiaj jego zapach roznoszący się po całej jej sypialni. Wydawało jej się, że słyszała biegające dzieciaki, kiedy jeszcze były na tyle młode, by bawić się w mało opanowany sposób, chociaż poza Ollią bywały tu równie rzadko, co jej mąż. Mimo, że Świątynia była ich domem bardziej niż jej siedziba, każdym zmysłem czuła to, co straciła dzisiaj bezpowrotnie i przyprawiało ją to o płacz. Zamierzała już szukać ukojenia w śnie, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Pomknęła szybko, by otworzyć, choć nie wiedziała, kto mógłby stawać w jej skromnym progu o tak późnej porze. Zobaczyła swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, Bena Wictera. — Cześć — zaczął markotnie, zgarniając opadające mu na czoło długie włosy. Premier straszliwie irytowało, że wyhodował sobie brodę i fryzurę tak pokaźnych rozmiarów. Nie wyglądało to według niej poważnie. — Cześć — odpowiedziała równie niedbale Vicks. Niespecjalnie była w nastroju na rozmowę, lecz ciężko było wyprosić przyjaciela z progu. — Mogę wejść? — zapytał mistrz Jedi takim tonem, jakby odczytał niechęć z jej oczu. — Pewnie. — grzeczność wzięła górę. Wicter zamiast zwyczajowo rozpłaszczyć się na kanapie, usiadł z łokciami opartymi o kolana i brodą położoną na rozłożonych dłoniach, wyraźnie spięty. Poprosił Thalię o kubek herbaty, ta zaś nie miała serca mu odmówić. Zaczęło jej się nawet robić odrobinę lżej na duchu z powodu wizyty przyjaciela. Ciężko jest przeżywać tragedię samemu. — Wiem co planujesz, ale uwierz mi, to tak nie wypali. — Przysłał cię tu Yalen? — zapytała premier podejrzliwie. Ben kiwnął głową. — Tak, ale zrobił to dla dobra twojego i dobra Południa — dodał po chwili. — Sugerujesz, że pozwalanie, żeby Imperium uszło wszystko na sucho, jest dobrem Południa? — Nie, Thalio, ale dobrze wiesz, że jesteśmy biednym i słabo zmilitaryzowanym państwem. Wojna nas tylko wyniszczy i nie da ci upragnionej zemsty, mało tego, zada w twoim życiu kolejną ranę i to taką, którą będziesz dzielić z milionami ludzi, w dodatku to ty zadasz ją sama. Premier nie była zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi, chociaż podświadomie wiedziała, że ma rację. Postanowiła milczeć przez chwilę. — Jak więc sugerujecie postąpić? — zapytała, gdy cisza stała się niezręczna. — Przede wszystkim, musimy skonsultować się z Amorphilią Pellaeon. Dzięki uzgodnieniu działań z Republiką możemy ukarać Imperium na przykład ekonomicznie tak, żeby nie odbiło się to rykoszetem na obywatelach. Do czasu spotkania możemy odkryć jeszcze więcej dowodów na winę zachodnich sąsiadów, przez co działania przeciwko nim będą bardziej popierane przez lud. Na przykład odwiedziłem Cereę i po oględzinach ciał wiem już, że sił było więcej, niż tylko najemnicy i prawdopodobnie było to regularne wojsko albo siły specjalne. Komandor Bones i większość jego żołnierzy poległo w wyniku strzałów ze strzelb fletchette, zaś przyczyną śmierci pilotów było oberwanie z pulsera o regulowanej mocy. — Dobrze — rzuciła Vicks bez przekonania. — Skonkaktuję się z Wielką Prezydent. Gdy Ben skończył herbatę, Thalia pożegnała go. Nie miała mu za złe, że tu przyszedł, w gruncie rzeczy musiała się z nim też zgodzić, że wojna wyniszczy Pas Południa. Wiedziała też, że jego obowiązkiem jako Jedi jest strzec pokoju, czego zupełnym przeciwieństwem byłoby poparcie jej propozycji. Mimo to czuła do niego jakąś urazę. Poniekąd zdroworozsądkowość jej przyjaciół uniemożliwiała jej zemstę, a straciła Rage'a oraz Ollię lub Bonuma, a jeśli kapsuła została przechwycona lub skorzystał z niej ktoś inny, to obu. Myślała, że po odejściu Mikela nie może już być gorzej. Myliła się. Rozdział III Maveth wkroczył do dojo w lekkiej, przewiewnej szacie z kapturem nasuniętym na oczy i usiadł obok obserwującego pojedynek dwóch innych Strażników wysłannika Mocy Hajaina Vetha, oczekując na swój trening. Nad jego uchem ciągle było słychać skwierczenie uderzających o siebie mieczy świetlnych. To Tristain, najbliższy przyjaciel Mavetha od paru lat, pojedynkował się z uczniem rasy Nikto jednego z najwyżej postawionych Inkwizytorów Porządku, Artosa Clayke'a. Zażarte starcia ich białych mieczy wywoływały epileptyczne kombinacje świateł. Chłopak podniósł kaptur z czoła, żeby lepiej widzieć trening. Jego przyjaciel doskonale posługiwał się Nimanem, a jego cieńsze niż zwykle dzięki specjalnej konstrukcji głowicy ostrze sprawnie wirowało między machnięciami posługującego się ciężkimi, lecz mocnymi uderzeniami Djem So przeciwnika. Maveth był z niego bardzo zadowolony, a jego poziom zachwytu zwiększył się jeszcze, gdy dobrze wymierzone pchnięcie jego przyjaciela spowodowało, że wąskie, białe ostrze znalazło się pod samym czubkiem nosa Nikto. Wysłannik Mocy wstał i stwierdził, że Tristain zwyciężył pojedynek, a następnie oddelegował machnięciem ręki i zwycięzcę, i przegranego. Tristain odszedł niemal w podskokach, a Maveth uśmiechnął się do niego z dumą, po czym zapytał wysłannika Mocy, kto jest dziś jego przeciwnikiem. Ten wskazał tylko jednego z młodszych Strażników. Dziesięciolatek uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. Chłopak rzadko pojedynkował się z dziećmi, jednak nie uznał tego za zbytnią przeszkodę. Musiał tylko dać trochę forów młodzikowi, żeby zniechęcił się do walki. — Miło mi z tobą walczyć, Maveth. Słyszałem, że jesteś mistrzem pojedynków. — Dla mnie też przyjemnością będzie uczestniczyć w pojedynku z tobą. Doszły mnie słuchy, że jesteś w tym bardzo dobry. — odpowiedział Maveth, kłamiąc, by wyzwolić w dziecku pewność siebie. W rzeczywistości nie słyszał nic takiego ani nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak chłopczyk się nazywa. Następnie ukłonił się, co chłopiec powtórzył. Po chwili usłyszał syk miecza świetlnego i poleciał na niego szybki atak prostą, aczkolwiek skuteczną formą Shii-Cho. Uchylił się pospiesznie i uruchomił swój miecz świetlny. Zaczął obracać broń w rękach, tworząc swego rodzaju tarcze z dwóch bladożółtych ostrzy. Przyspieszył, a po chwili puścił rękojeść. Chłopiec nie posiadał się ze zdumienia, gdy miecz zamiast upaść, kręcił się w powietrzu. Maveth bez machania dłonią wymierzył cios w chłopca, który ten pospiesznie zablokował. Dwa połączone ostrza machnęły jeszcze raz z drugiej strony, również bez sukcesu. Dziecko wykonało atak od dołu, prawie niszcząc podwójny miecz świetlny, jednak milimetry przed białą klingą dwie połówki miecza rozdzieliły się, atakując z dwóch stron. Chłopczyk musiał cofnąć się, parując ostrza broni Mavetha. Po chwili jednak wykonał salto w powietrzu, a śnieżnobiałe ostrze znalazło się tuż przed nosem mężczyzny. Nim jednak chłopiec się obejrzał, Maveth skrzyżował ręce, a bliźniacze miecze poszybowały tuż przed mężczyznę, krzyżując się i osłaniając go przed bronią dziecka. Po chwili Strażnik Równowagi zamaszystym ruchem rozłożył górne kończyny i opuścił je wzdłuż pasa, natomiast za nimi poszybowały rękojeści jego mieczy. Po chwili uniósł je, chcąc zadać cios z góry, gdy jego uszu dobiegł krzyk Tristaina: — Maveth, Maveth! Chodźże szybko, nie ma czasu! — Co jest? — zapytał przyjaciela Strażnik, opuszczając ręce luźno i pozwalając swojej broni złączyć się w jedną całość i wylądować u jego pasa. Po chwili odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego przeciwnika. — Nara, młody. Nieźle ci szło, pewnie jeszcze trochę potrenujemy. Widząc uśmiech dziesięciolatka, zareagował na nerwowo popędzające machnięcia dłonią Tristaina i powtórzył swoje pytanie, biegnąc za nim. — Koniecznie musisz zobaczyć, co wyświetlają w HoloNecie na republikańskim kanale. Załapałem się tylko na zapowiedź, jak się pospieszymy, zdążymy na transmisję na żywo. — odpowiedział chłopak, odgarniając śnieżnobiałą grzywkę, świadczącą o tym, że był hybrydą człowieka z Echanim, spod brązowych oczu. Był w połowie rozebrany z noszonej do treningu zbroi – dalej miał na sobie napierśnik, ale brakowało rękawiczek i lewego naramiennika. Osłona krocza była zdemontowana, uwidaczniając bardziej niż zwykle czarne kalesony, podobnie jak prawy but, którego brak ukazywał cienką skarpetkę. Świadczyło to o tym, że owa sprawa była naprawdę ważna, bo Tristain przerwał przebieranie się. O powadze sprawy świadczył też bardzo żwawy krok, przerwany dopiero, gdy dotarli przed włączony holoprojektor i usiedli na kanapie. Właśnie kończyła się transmisja na temat szkodliwego wpływu igiełek śmierci na organizm, powodowanego śmiercią dwóch nastolatek z powodu przedawkowania itexal cilony w organiźmie po tym, gdy otrzymały narkotyk na imprezie na Dubrillionie. Maveth już miał zapytać się przyjaciela, czy to to chciał mu pokazać, lecz nagle zobaczył. Pytanie stało się zbędne. — Z ostatniej chwili: dziś o poranku na orbicie Cerei została zaatakowana korweta dyplomatyczna Sojuszu Południowych Systemów wioząca Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi Rage'a Vicksa z jego dziećmi Bonumem i Ollią — powiedziała łagodnym głosem republikańska prezenterka. — śmiertelność wynosi prawdopodobnie całą załogę, choć ciał dzieci i niektórych żołnierzy nie odnaleziono, jak również brakuje kilku kapsuł ratunkowych. Wielki Mistrz skonał dopiero po rozbiciu się wraku okrętu na planecie. Na miejscu znajduje się nasz reporter oraz mistrz Jedi Ben Wicter. W tym momencie obraz przełączył się z przyjemnej aparycji prezenterki na miejsce zderzenia. Tu i ówdzie coś płonęło, a ziemia wokół była spalona. Pokazywano wrak z różnych stron, a na jednym kadrze znaleźli się reporterzy, technicy kryminalni i znajoma mu postura. To właśnie ją Maveth zobaczył po chwili. — Co wiadomo na temat przyczyn tragedii? — spytał dziennikarz. — Miało miejsce wyrwanie korwety z nadprzestrzeni, a następnie abordaż, jednak sprawcy ataku pozostają nieznani. Pracujemy nad identyfikacją ich poprzez arsenał, co z kolei możliwe jest dzięki ranom pozostawionym na zwłokach ofiar. Według komunikatu komandora Denisa Bonesa wydanego przed śmiercią do naszego dowództwa wojskowego wynika, że znalezieni martwi najemnicy mogli współpracować z Nowym Imperium. Oczywiście, będziemy jeszcze badać tę sprawę pod tym kątem. — rzekł poważnie Wicter. — Czy są jacyś ocalali? — Części żołnierzy udało się przeżyć atak i wystrzelić z kapsuł ratunkowych. Niektórych z nich udało nam się znaleźć, ci przebywają już w szpitalu na Bakurze, większość jednak zginęła w wyniku nieudanego lądowania lub zmarła w wyniku odniesionych w trakcie walki ran. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z dziećmi, jednak Wielki Mistrz nie żyje, jego ciało zostało już zidentyfikowane. Według relacji Cereanina Ta-Depa, który jako pierwszy znalażł się na miejscu katastrofy, by ratować potencjalnych ocalałych, żył on aż do momentu zderzenia i był w stanie opuścić pojazd o własnych siłach, jednak kilka minut później wykrwawił się. W ostatnich chwilach życia nie był w stanie świadomie się komunikować. — tu mistrzowi pociekła łza, podobnie jak Strażnikowi, który natychmiast ją otarł o rękaw. Po chwili kamera z powrotem przełączyła się na studio, gdzie prezenterka przedstawiła reportera z miejsca zdarzenia, a następnie zakończyła: — Program nadaje Chandrilan Broadcasting Corporation. Dziękuję, Joanne Miklynsky na żywo z Hanna City. Nim ukazano zapowiedzi następnych programów, Maveth chwycił pilota i wyłączył holoprojektor. Następnie opadł kręgosłupem na oparcie kanapy, wpatrując się przed siebie z osłupieniem. — Co cię tak poruszyło? — zapytał Tristain. — A co ciebie zmotywowało, by rzucić wszystko i pokazać mi tę transmisję? — Strażnik odpowiedział jadowicie, jednak było to konieczne, aby jego przyjaciel nie odniósł wrażenia, że to coś osobistego. — Jest to ważne, zaskakujące i jeśli rzeczywiście okaże się, że to Nowe Imperium jest winne, może oznaczać kolejną wojnę południowo-imperialną. — No to masz powody mojego poruszenia. Tristain nie odpowiedział. Czuł, że wytłumaczenie jest mocno naciągane, ale postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego utrzymał milczenie jeszcze przez parę minut, dopóki jego przyjaciel nie skierował się do swojego łóżka i nie opatulił się kocem. Było samo południe, ale strażnik uznał, że jeśli Maveth potrzebuje ciszy, to należy mu ją zapewnić. Wyszedł zatem z pokoju i udał się w kierunku biblioteki, licząc na spotkanie po drodze kogoś do towarzystwa. Hajain nie musiał spieszyć się do swojej kwatery, która była bardzo blisko pustej już sali treningowej, aby zobaczyć całą umieszczoną w wiadomościach o południu transmisję na temat zamachu na Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby zrozumieć, że to to tak zaintrygowało Tristaina, a że Wysłannikowi Mocy w tajemnicy powierzono tajemnicę tożsamości Mavetha, za najwłaściwsze uznał odnaleźć Selethena. Nie musiał szukać daleko, gdyż lider Strażników Równowagi jak zwykle o tej porze medytował w sali tronowej. Pomieszczenie, które pretendowało do tego tytułu, rzeczywiście zawierało tron, służący chyba jednak tylko do zbierania kurzu i przysłaniania święcącego przez położone za nim okno słońca. Resztę ścian zdobiły tylko i wyłącznie półki, na których umieszczono cały personalny księgozbiór Selethena oraz wszelkiego rodzaju bezużyteczne ozdoby, wśród których królowały przywiezione z Cato Neimoidii machające łapką złote kotki, zastawiające dwie kolumny półek. Na środku podłogi znajdowała się karimata, na której medytował lider zakonu. Nim Veth przekroczył próg, przetarł dłonią naramienniki swojej zakuulańskiej zbroi, a następnie zaczesał palcami swoje śnieżnobiałe włosy do tyłu. Chęć wyglądania dobrze już dawno weszła Hajainowi w nawyk i zmuszała go do wykonywania tego typu czynności choćby za każdym razem, kiedy udawał się na rozmowę ze swoim dawnym mistrzem. Następnie rozchylił na oścież półotwarte drzwi. Selethen otworzył zamknięte dotąd oczy i podniósł głowę. — Witaj, Hajainie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? — Selethenie, Wielki Mistrz Jedi Rage Vicks nie żyje. Los jego córki i najmłodszego syna na razie nie jest znany. — A więc to to dziś wyczułem. Równowaga Mocy dziś załamała się bezpowrotnie, nic nie będzie już takie samo. — Sądzę, że natychmiast powinniśmy udać się do Mikela Vicksa z przestrogą. Chłopak ma w sobie wielki talent i potęgę, ale jest impulsywny. Nierozsądne działania z jego strony mogą doprowadzić do wielkiej tragedii. — stwierdził Veth. — Masz rację. Wybacz mi, ale pozwolisz, że ja pójdę porozmawiać z Mikelem? Wolałbym, żebym to ja był odpowiedzialny za porażkę w razie niepowodzenia. Hajain wiedział, że jest to pewna forma opowiedzenia przez Selethena, że uznaje on samego siebie za najwłaściwszego do tego zadania, ale rozumiał to. Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiedział, czy chciałby ponosić odpowiedzialność za nieprzekonanie upartego chłopaka. Przytaknął zatem. — Zabiorę go na Gheil, pomoże mi odnaleźć zagubiony patrol — rzucił na odchodne lider zakonu. Gdy Maveth usłyszał skrzypienie uchylnych drzwi, schował głowę pod poduszkę, dając dobitny znak, że nie życzy sobie, żeby Tristain mu przeszkadzał. Zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał głos swojego mistrza, mimo to nie podniósł się, dopóki ten nie usiadł na jego łóżku. — Mikelu, wiesz już pewnie, że twój ojciec i być może brat i siostra nie żyją. — rozpoczął rozmowę Selethen. — Tak, mistrzu. — Chciałbym, żebyś nie podejmował pochopnych środków. Czas na zemstę jeszcze przyjdzie, ale teraz nie jest na nią odpowiednia pora. — Mistrzu, czy nie jest tak, że mamy strzec równowagi? Za zabicie jednego Jedi powinniśmy zabić jednego Sitha albo Praeventores. — Widzę pewno niedouczenie z twojej strony. Praeventores to tajna policja, korzystają z Mocy, aby czynić, co im się każe. — Co z tego? Zabili większą część mojej rodziny! Jest jednego Jedi mniej, powinno być jednego imperialnego z mieczem świetlnym mniej! — Równowagi nie mierzy się w liczbach. Zakon Jedi liczy sobie tak niewielu członków, a Ordovisae i Praeventores jest tak wielu, a jednak równowaga trwała, bo dokładnie takie były potrzeby galaktyki. Teraz nie ma to znaczenia, bo równowaga zawaliła się. Naszym celem jest ją przywrócić. — Dlaczego przy przywracaniu równowagi nie można sobie pozwolić na ludzką potrzebę zemsty? — zapytał adept z nutą pretensji w głosie. — Rozumiem twój ból po stracie ojca i rodzeństwa, Mikelu, ale jeśli postąpisz pochopnie, możesz podsycić ogień wciąż niepewnej wojny i zaszkodzić swojej rodzinie. — Rozumiesz? Nigdy nie miałeś rodziny, nie wiesz co to znaczy ją stracić! Nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem! — Czy to, że mam białą skórę, łysą głowę, szpiczaste uszy i mętne, jasne oczy pozbawia mnie ludzkich uczuć? Czy nieznajomość stanu nieposiadania rodziny pozbawia mnie znajomości cierpienia z tego powodu? Nigdy nie miałem rodziny, ale zawsze tego pragnąłem. Często dotyka mnie ból z tego powodu, czasem nawet płaczę, choć ostatnim razem zdarzyło mi się czterysta siedemdziesiąt dwa, w październiku będzie czterysta siedemdziesiąt trzy lata temu. Selethen nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, Mikel jedynie zakrył dłońmi głowę, a spomiędzy palców słychać było połączone ze szlochem chrząkania gniewu. Mistrz odczekał chwilę, nim rzekł: — Wiesz, co najlepiej pomaga na cierpienie? Ręce pełne roboty. Polecisz ze mną i kilkoma innymi Strażnikami na Gheil, aby zbadać sprawę patrolu, który nie pojawił się, choć powinien wrócić wczoraj wieczorem. Teraz natomiast uspokój się, idź na obiad i postaraj się spędzić resztę dnia z przyjaciółmi. — Dobrze, mistrzu — Mikel przytaknął zrezygnowany. Pomieszczenie, w którym zakwaterowano Mokele, znajdowało się w piwnicy, daleko od kwater współpracowników Reapera. Było tam mokro, zimno, a nawet po włączeniu lampy panował tam półmrok. Mimo to, najemnik sądził, że jest perfekcyjne. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego miejsca do wykonywania swojego zadania. Nieważne, że nie słyszał, co ci, z którymi miał współpracować, mówili za jego plecami, ważne, że oni nie słyszeli jego. — Tu Mokele, odbiór. — wyrzekł Kiffar, gdy niebieska łuna rozświetliła jego pokrytą klanowymi tatuażami twarz. Wyświetlany przez holoprojektor obraz przedstawiał przedstawioną od tyłu postać noszącą mundur o imperialnym kroju. — Przyjąłem. Nie musisz silić się na imitację wojskowych komunikatów, ważna jest tylko i wyłącznie treść, którą chcesz mi przekazać. — odrzekła wyświetlana osoba głosem równie charyzmatycznym, co aroganckim. — Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Kraster w trosce o swoje fundusze wyeliminował całą moją drużynę, ale mnie pozostawił. Zaoferował mi współpracę, oczywiście nie dał nawet piątej części zaoferowanych za atak na korwetę Vicksa pieniędzy. — Twoje umiejętności są słynne na całych Rubieżach, widać uznał wyeliminowanie cię za nieopłacalne, zwłaszcza, że masz reputację osoby, która szybko przepuszcza pieniądze na alkohol, kobiety i imprezy i zrobi wszystko za odpowiednią zapłatą. Przy "odpowiedniej" najemnik chrząknął donośnie. — Na szczęście nie obiło mu się o uszy, że to ja płacę więcej i hojniej — dodała postać z holoprojektora. — Czego się dowiedziałeś? — Wywołanie konfliktu było planem Dartha Benennvola. Bardzo liczy na to, że Thalia Vicks w przypływie gniewu postanowi wypowiedzieć wojnę Imperium. — W tym momencie nasze cele są wspólne. Krótka, zwycięska wojenka która podbudowałaby poparcie dla imperatora Tarkina. — Oni woleliby nie widzieć Imperium jako zwycięzców. Mają nadzieję, że Republika poprze Sojusz Południowych Systemów i konflikt urośnie do rangi ogólnogalaktycznego. — Żałosne. Nikt nie byłby tak głupi, żeby poprzeć słabe państewko wypowiadające wojnę z błahych powodów, a już na pewno nie Amorphilia Pellaeon. Świadczy to jednak o tym, że będziemy musieli zachować czujność, bo Benennvol zacznie kombinować, jeśli jego oczekiwania nie zostaną spełnione. — Znam też dokładne położenie kryjówki... — Nie teraz, Mokele. Na razie nic nam z tej wiedzy nie przyjdzie, nie jesteśmy gotowi do gwarantującego sukces ataku, a nie chcemy ich przecież spłoszyć. Dopóki nie przyjdzie czas, mogą zdążyć jeszcze tysiąc razy się przemieścić. Najemnik przytaknął i oparł brodę na masywnej dłoni, zastanawiając się, jakie informacje jeszcze przekazać. Rozmówca, widząc wyświetlonego od przodu Kiffara w swoim miejscu pobytu, machnął dłonią na znak, żeby sobie odpuścił. — Na razie znajomość najbardziej bieżących dążeń Sithów jest dla mnie wystarczająca. Bądź czujny i słuchaj uważnie, co planuje Benennvol w razie, gdyby kolejna galaktyczna wojna domowa nie stała się faktem. Bez odbioru. Zawartość (tylko wspomniana) * (tylko jako jedzenie) |Droidy = |Wydarzenia = * Zamach na parę królewską Mandalorian (pierwsze pojawienie, tylko w wizji) |Miejsca = * Skyriver ** *** Dantaar **** Siedziba Strażników Równowagi ** *** **** Apartament Amorphilii Pellaeon (pierwsze pojawienie) **** Gmach Senatu Trzeciej Republiki (pierwsze pojawienie) *** **** Gmach Senatu Imperialnego **** ** *** Pas Południowy **** (tylko wspomniana) **** ***** Niezidentyfikowana wioska na Cerei (pierwsze pojawienie) **** **** Gorgolia ***** Letnia rezydencja premiera SPS (pierwsze pojawienie, tylko w wizji) **** Peralia ***** Perr City ****** Dom Thalii Vicks (pierwsze pojawienie) ****** Gmach Parlamentu SPS (pierwsze pojawienie) ****** Restauracja Sublima (pierwsze pojawienie) ***** Uana City ****** Świątynia Jedi na Peralii *** Przestrzeń Mandalorian **** Kryzooine ***** Chris City ****** Rezydencja Króla Mandalorian |Organizacje = * Federacja Państw Sprzymierzonych Ramienia Tingel ** Siły Zbrojne Federacji Tingel *** Armia Federacji Tingel *** Marynarka Federacji Tingel * Imperium Konstantyńskie ** Siły Zbrojne Imperium Konstantyńskiego *** Armia Imperium Konstantyńskiego *** Marynarka Imperium Konstantyńskiego * Nowe Imperium ** Nadsektor Bastion ** Ordovisae ** Praeventores *** Praeventores Miles ** Senat Imperialny ** Siły Zbrojne Nowego Imperium *** Armia Nowego Imperium **** Szturmowcy Nowego Imperium *** Marynarka Nowego Imperium **** Flota Południe * Państwo Mandaloriańskie ** Siły Zbrojne Państwa Mandaloriańskiego *** Armia Państwa Mandaloriańskiego **** Mandaloriańskie Oddziały Specjalne *** Flota Państwa Mandaloriańskiego * Trzecia Republika ** Kancelaria Prezydencka Amorphilii Pellaeon ** Senat Galaktyczny ** Siły Zbrojne Trzeciej Republiki *** Armia Trzeciej Republiki *** Marynarka Trzeciej Republiki *** Siły Specjalne Trzeciej Republiki * Zakon Jedi K'sona Vicksa * Zakon Sithów Dartha Benennvola |Rasy = * |Pojazdy = * [[Frachtowiec typu Providence|Frachtowiec typu Providence]] (pierwsze pojawienie) ** Niezidentyfikowany frachtowiec typu Providence (pierwsze pojawienie) * (zidentyfikowana jako "koreliańska korweta") ** Niezidentyfikowana korweta typu CR90 * (zidentyfikowany jako "prom") |Technologia = * ** Miecz świetlny Bofy Hrazisa * Pulser * Strzelba fletchette |Różne = * Sałatka ziemniaczana (pierwsze pojawienie) }} *